


Thinking With Portals

by BetaFerret



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, abuse of magic, portal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaFerret/pseuds/BetaFerret
Summary: The only warning Lexaeus has to clue him into the fact that Xigbar has decided their stakeout has become boring is the cold, tingling sensation of space magic. For a moment, he fully expects to fall through a portal into the Freeshooter’s sniper nest; it wouldn’t even be the first time that’s happened, and he’d certainly never complained about it, either.Xigbar seems more interested in something unique this time, though.=Xigbar has a surprise or two up his sleeve.





	Thinking With Portals

**Author's Note:**

> It's even canon-compliant if you squint.

The only warning Lexaeus has to clue him into the fact that Xigbar has decided their stakeout has become boring is the cold, tingling sensation of space magic. For a moment, he fully expects to fall through a portal into the Freeshooter’s sniper nest; it wouldn’t even be the first time that’s happened, and he’d certainly never complained about it, either.

  
Xigbar seems more interested in something  _unique_  this time, though. The unsettling sensation of the sniper’s affinity element settles over his groin and doesn’t budge, or even give any  _visual_  sign, unusual considering the nature of the portals in question. It’s confusing, but doesn’t stay that way. A moment later, something that feels distinctly like a gun-calloused hand strokes his cock from  _inside_  his pants and he realizes what kind of game Xigbar is playing.

  
The sneaky devil. Lexaeus groans out loud and lets his head fall back against the wall he’d taken up position against. Xigbar has clever hands, and knows how to touch him by now; even with the limitations and the strangeness of the portal, he can feel himself growing hard  _quickly_  under the first teasing strokes and touches. The Freeshooter is likely patting himself on the back about this, and Lexaeus can easily imagine the curl of the other Nobody’s smirking lips…

  
He makes the mistake of looking down, expecting to see Xigbar kneeling in front of him, sizing him up and looking smug about it. It’s jarring to see no one but feel hands working his cock anyway, almost enough to make him yell for everything to stop before he swallows hard and closes his eyes. Just in time, too. Within a moment, he can feel the Freeshooter’s mouth on him, a teasing brush of lips first and then his  _tongue_ –

  
Lexaeus’s head tips back, fast and hard enough to crack against the wall. Xigbar doesn’t bother with teasing for long, and Light bless the Freeshooter’s enthusiasm because he feels that mouth on him all the way to the base of his dick, wet and hot with a brush of teeth. He can see it clearly in his head, the way Xigbar’s lips would be stretched around him, but he doesn’t dare look down again; he keeps his head back and just focuses on keeping his knees from buckling as Xigbar  _swallows_  around him.

  
Lexaeus chokes on a moan and grabs at the wall. He’s afraid to find out what will happen if he lets himself fall, almost wants to shout for things to stop before he can find out, but the thrill and the pleasure are making it worth it. Xigbar’s mouth on him is worth it.

  
He bites his lip as he feels Xigbar move, tongue rolling against his length and lips dragging over it almost agonizingly slowly until the other Nobody finds their pace. The only relief is that Xigbar knows him so well, knows how to work him up and push him over the edge; he’s not going to last long, with those teeth teasing at the head of his dick and the way the tongue curls over his shaft. The pressure is too good and lovely when he sucks.

  
It’s all too fast, but he’s already  _desperate_  for release. Needs it the way he needs to  _breath_.

  
His hips stutter, trying to buck, and he claps a hand over his own mouth to stifle the sounds of his orgasm. He can feel Xigbar pull back, suck harder, draw the last of it from him like a treat and licks him as he pulls away. Lexaeus shudders, biting the side of his hand and letting out a slow, tortured breath before finally opens his eyes. 

  
No Xigbar kneeling in front of him, but he can feel the other Nobody tuck his softening cock back into his pants, the cold buzz of the portal abating. It’s dizzying, and Lexaeus wipes sweat from his brow, ready to allow his knees to buckle and slide down the wall…

  
Only to feel that chill at his back, for the wall and the world to fall away in a blink and throw him in a heap onto a very different floor.  
Xigbar pounces on him immediately, a slight, familiar weight settling on his hips, hands grabbing at zippers to strip Lexaeus’s coat. Blearily, the huge Nobody looks up at his grinning face as the other man grinds against his hip, bringing attention to his own arousal.

  
“You _owe me_ for that one, Lex,” The gunslinger all but purrs, leaning down to bite at a now-bared chest. “Any plans on how to pay up? Cause I can sure think of a few ways…”


End file.
